


3 x Recent H50 Drabbles

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Recent H50 Drabbles</b>
</p><p>I've been really behind on posting anything I've finished writing lately, so I'm gathering a few drabbles together for this post to speed things up a little. The first is 110 words, the others are both 100 words each.</p><p>And apologies for anyone waiting for Part 3 of All That The Universe Allows.  There's been a delay with my editing, but it is coming, I promise! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 x Recent H50 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaimpala), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts), [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



1\. For [](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/profile)[**ciaimpala**](http://ciaimpala.livejournal.com/) , the prompt was: _I would love something fluffy with Steve/Danny & Grace, preferably set right after the episode with the bomb and building collapse_ (S4.19)

**Possible Death**

"Uncle Steve! Thanks for saving Danno yesterday."

Steve gave her a 100-watt smile. "You're welcome. I had to make sure he got out or he would have gone to his grave thinking he was right."

"Excuse us a minute, Grace." Danny pulled Steve out the doorway to talk to him in private. "Please don't talk about my possible death in front of Grace, and how was I not right?"

"Sorry, Danno, but you weren't in danger of dying, so your theory about everything turning bad for you was wrong."

"Okay, this one time, I concede, you may have been right."

Steve's smile was smug, but for once, Danny didn't mind.

~  


2\. For [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplyn2deep**](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/) , the prompt was: _Something McDanno dealing with the last episode that's aired for you._ The last episode we had on TV here at that time was Kapu (S3.12) with the college professor who was killed in the acid bath, and the vague prompt I took from that was how Steve went out of his way to help the professor's friend who was trying to find a cure for his son's rare illness:

**The Wonder of You**

"You know, I'm constantly amazed by the lengths you will go to for kids, considering how much difficulty you have in your relationships."

"Difficulty? What difficulties?"

Danny snorted at the look of incredulity on Steve's face. "You're serious, aren't you? You really don't know."

"Danny, I may not fit your description of the 'perfect' partner, but I manage my relationships with people as well as anyone."

"You do, do you? That's why you describe your relationship with Cath as 'a thing'."

"Do you see her complaining? Are _you_ complaining?"

Danny thought about that for a second. "I see your point."

~  


3\. For [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) , and the **Blow Me Away** challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), which on May 1st was _Watching_.

**A Commanding View**

Danny stopped short, rounding the corner of Steve's, and swallowed. He'd seen Steve half naked many times, but never like _this_.

Stepping back into the shadows, he watched in awed silence as Steve moved on the grass, sunlight glinting off tanned skin. The actions were fluid, graceful, and the sight of well-shaped muscles tracing shapes in the morning air made Danny doubt his heterosexuality.

He continued to watch as Steve, wearing only the briefest of shorts, completed his yoga ritual for the day. Then, before Steve caught sight of him, Danny backed away, circling back to the front door to knock.

~


End file.
